“Dans le Feu”
by Lyra the Bard
Summary: Ichigo’s Hollow is tired of serving as a Knight and Horse, only there to amplify the power of the King who rides upon it. However, he soon has other plans and other desires…


Title: _"__Dans le Feu"_

Warnings: Implied Sexual Content, Violence, Angst, Gore, Suggestive Themes

Pairings: Ichigo/Orihime, Hollow Ichigo/Orihime

Summary: Ichigo's Hollow is tired of serving as a Knight and Horse, only there to amplify the power of the King who rides upon it. However, he soon has other plans and other desires…

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the anime and manga known as Bleach or anything else. It is to be credited to its creators and I do not own a thing of this other than the plot or any characters of my own added into the story.

Authoress' Note: Just a random thing I came up with in my head as I sat around and watched Bleach. I got the idea mainly because I love the character of Ichigo's Hollow despite his sick and twisted nature. Mainly a fic of his feelings towards Ichigo and of how he shall take on his new role as a twisted king if he were to ever gain control over Ichigo's body. And if you're wondering what Dans le Feu means it's French for Into the Fire I believe. Don't know why I named it this, just go with it…And sorry this is a pretty old fic but I still rather like it. Hope you all enjoy. I warn you its pretty dark.

* * *

"I shall take everything you love," he whispered to himself as he felt the King move, his black outfit swaying in the wind. The Hollow's mind drifted to other things as he sat locked away in his own prison, a frown creasing across his pale features. He wanted nothing more than to make Ichigo suffer as he had and watch as the life left his eyes as he placed his ghostly hands around the young man's throat. Oh how he would enjoy that! He thought about it wickedly, imagining Ichigo desperately tearing at his cold smooth hands, his eyes wide with terror as his woman watched from afar with horror etched across her beautiful features. Yes he knew he would enjoy it and after he was done with the King, he would take the Queen and make her his.

"_Or better yet", _he thought as another insane smile erupted across his lips, revealing rows of black and sharp teeth. He'd make Ichigo suffer even more, forcing him to watch in complete terror as his beloved was taken by his own inner self against her will. The Hollow grinned at the thought of him laying upon Orihime, her supple form quivering from fear as he passionately took her over and over, laughing all the while as she cried out for Ichigo to save her while the young brat screamed in rage and horror at the sight before him unable to ease her suffering or his own. The Hollow's mind drifted towards the young girl, his thoughts and mind running wild with her image, from her bright brown eyes to her soft strawberry hair. "And I will make it mine," he said quietly to himself as he saw, or more rather, he felt Ichigo wrap his arms around Orihime's much smaller form with ease, embracing her warmly.

The Hollow snorted, imagining his own arms wrapped around the woman as they both fell back upon blood stained sheets letting their bodies intertwine in pure passion and ecstasy. His mind once again flashed to a number of other scenarios playing within his head as he heard the woman's laugh echo throughout his prison, her voice lilting with happiness as she and Ichigo walked side by side. He could see himself chaining her to his throne, no longer a Knight but a King, with her as his newly made Queen, swathed in nothing but soft silk as he tore away her old crown, the one that Ichigo would've made for her which was nothing more than soft laurels and bright sumiregusa to replace it with his own. He would be the one to place the crown of blood and withered roses upon her brow as tears streamed down her face, her once bright eyes dead and gone like ashes swept away by a powerful storm.

He would be the one to tear away her blood stained silk and wrap his arms around her chained form as she cried out for Ichigo, not knowing that he and Ichigo were one in the same as he laughed cold heartedly before claiming her mouth with his own, allowing his teal tongue to explore its inner regions with intense scrutiny. The Hollow would then whisper words of passion and dark promises into her ear as he allowed his hands to caress each and every part of her small form, his teeth nipping across her soft and milky flesh as she let forth small crystal streams from her brown orbs. His mind was interrupted from its wanderings as he heard Ichigo and Orihime speak to one another in friendly tones, Ichigo's deeper voice echoing throughout the area causing the Hollow within to snarl in discomfort.

"Fool…" he whispered to himself as he playfully twirled his blade with a flick of his wrist. He was acting as if the threats that the Hollow had made against him earlier meant nothing at all, despite knowing that it was lying just below the surface, always mocking him and constantly desiring all that Ichigo had. And yet the idiot ignored him! The Hollow huffed loudly as he flicked his wrist once more, sending his blade into a small whirl as he let his long tongue caress his lips at the thought. He would make her his Queen, his and no one else would be able to have her but him. She would be his beautiful little bride, clothed in white and stained in red, sitting upon her ivory throne while he sat upon his ebon seat, a smile of triumph across his face as he claimed his rightful station as the new king.

"_It will all be mine…" _he thought insidiously as he let his beautiful white Zangetsu twirl once more. _"No…"_ He though once more as his dark eyes narrowed, a gleam stretching across them as a large and psychotic grin began to spread across his wickedly handsome face. _"She will be mine. All mine! And there is nothing that you can do about it…Ichigo!" _For an unknown reason, perhaps due to his own inner conflict and anger towards Kurosaki, his face curled in disgust. The Hollow then shot forward, catching his white Zangetsu in mid spin, his large hand encompassing the hilt and squeezing it in suppressed anger as a growl formed deep within his throat.

He could see her then in his mind's eye, walking beside Ichigo in pure bliss as the strawberry haired man led her back home, his warm brown eyes looking down on her with radiant joy that made the Hollow's gut wrench. What he wouldn't give to be the one walking beside her, his arm encircled around her as he pulled her along by his side with the end of her chains in his hand! He once against sat back and laughed out loud quickly forgetting his anger at the mere mention of Kurosaki within his own demented mind as it traveled back to the beautiful red head. The Hollow's pale hand once again let Zangetsu twirl in a lazy semi-circle as his thoughts became more hazed and dark with each passing second as he once again imagined himself as the King and the woman they known as Orihime as his Queen.

However he soon realized that perhaps she would resist him and his efforts though he doubted it. She seemed far too kind hearted and so very fragile, but he knew that looks could be deceiving as he himself could attest to that. He looked as if he could've been an angel clothed in his white hakama and his ivory skin with hair to match. Though if anyone were to look close enough they would see his black nails, his sinister and psychotic grin, his killer intent, and those wolfish eyes that could tear through any soul with ease and realize their grave error in judgment and then… It would be too late.

And he would tear through hers he thought selfishly as he watched through Ichigo's eyes as the young woman's form trailed away from the young man, her red mane whipping in the wind as she stepped upon her front porch before entering the small door that led to her own inner sanctum. His tongue once again flicked outward and wetted his lips as he watched her fleeting form walk away, her skirt ever so slightly riding up her smooth thighs and his mind once again wandered to what it would be like to see them in all of their glory, nude and completely devoid of any barrier of clothing.

The Hollow let out a wicked chuckle as he felt the King move with eloquence and grace, his form moving away from the Inoue household and heading back to his own kingdom as he left the Princess to herself. _"So little King," _the Hollow whispered in his deep voice as he felt the King pick up his pace slightly, perhaps alarmed at the own thoughts running through his mind. _"You left your Princess all alone. Idiot! You realize that someone could waltz right in and take her from under your nose without you knowing about it and then your empire would be cut to pieces! After all, a King cannot live without his Queen and if she were to be taken, you would fall. Then your empire would fall…" _the Hollow said hatefully under his breath as he felt Ichigo's mind ramble on and on about useless and pitiful things.

Once again a sinister smile erupted across the Hollow's face as his black and gold eyes widened in absolute hunger and desire. _"When you least expect it Ichigo…I shall take your Princess and make her my Queen!" _An explosion of laughter echoed throughout the prison as the creature laughed, his neck craning backward and his eyes wide with wild mirth. And all the while, Ichigo didn't know of what was happening deep within his own soul…


End file.
